role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyo-7
|faction = None|category = M.U.G.E.N}} Kyo-7 '(京-7'', Kyō-7) is a M.U.G.E.N character. He is one of the unique Kyo clones out of the other thousands developed by NESTS in the alternate timeline where NESTS comes back. About Kyo-7 Kyo-7 is one of the unique clones out of the thousands NESTS created. He is different in the terms of his abilities, keeping the ability to produce fire because of his DNA, but also has the ability to produce bright blue electricity which makes him a unique Kyo clone. History Creation Kyo-7 was created by cloning a random Kyo clone to create Kyo-7 as a template. Kyo-7 was different in terms of his abilities, keeping his fire powers but also having the ability to produce powerful electricity at will. Like many Kyo clones, his memories were modified to possess the memories of Kyo's origin and upbringing into the clan, although any other memory was wiped out. This naturally made Kyo-7 believe he was the real Kyo Kusanagi. Release Kyo-7 was released months after his completion. Appearing as a special Kyo clone to the ones that opposed NESTS, not only did Kyo-7 develop a rivalry with the real Kyo but he also developed an intense rivalry with Benimaru, Kyo's ally who was also able to use electricity. Kyo-7 and Kyo fought, but it ended in a tie due to an interruption by NESTS. Kyo-7 was later defeated by Benimaru in a fight, but was spared by Benimaru as he retreated to NESTS afterwards. Kyo-7 is still alive. Appearance Like Kyo-1 and Kyo-2, Kyo-7's hair, skin and eye color are slightly darker compared to the original Kyo. He keeps Kyo's classic school outfit, in which it is in the exact same color of Kyo's school outfit. Personality Kyo-7 is very loyal and dedicated to NESTS, thus making him evil. He will do anything to preserve their survival. Kyo-7 is arrogant and cocky than most Kyo clones because of his unique diversity--being able to manipulate the powers of electricity. He is over confident like the original Kyo and can sometimes consider himself worth more than other Kyo Kusanagi clones. Because of his memories, he believes he is the real Kyo Kusanagi. And like all clones, he has a desire to destroy him and declare himself as the real Kyo. Abilities |-|Kyo-7= '''Kyo-7 *'Kusanagi Fighting Style' - Because he possesses Kyo's memories of the Kusanagi fighting style, he keeps this. *'Custom Fighting Style' - Kyo-7's fighting style consists of an altered Kusanagi fighting style, as it is is brutal and blunt, relying a lot less on strategy. He heavily prefers on his powers using his fighting style, although he is capable of using this style without them. His fighting style also has some of K's own moves, where they are altered to fit his fashion and preference. *'Kenpo' - Kept from Kyo's memories, he keeps this. *'Enhanced Strength' - Kyo-7 is almost as strong as the original Kyo. *'Enhanced Speed' - Kyo-7 is almost as fast the original Kyo. *'Kusanagi Pyrokinesis' - Kyo-7 almost has full control and complete power over the sacred Kusanagi flame. He does not display any mastery of it, which negates his proper control over it. Kyo-7 uses his fire powers a lot less than his electricity and wind powers. *'Electrokinesis' - Kyo-7's most favorable ability, he has full control over electricity. His electricity is bright blue and silver. *'Aerokinesis' - Kyo-7 has most control over wind. Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:Male Category:Pyrokinetics Category:M.U.G.E.N Character Category:Characters (Gojiran) Category:Lawful Evil Category:Role-Play Characters